


A New Life

by sandersonsister



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: They were at practice when it started. They got out. Well, some of them. And then they headed to Tokyo. Tsukishima was just happy they managed to find friends there. But now it was time to start over. A new life.





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I've been writing a lot lately. This is one that I've had sitting there for some time but I have been working on other things. So, I finished the outline I had for this chapter and here we are! This probably wont be posted as much as my other stories (they're my focus now) but I figured I'd post it to see if anyone was interested in it. If not, it might just sit here. So make sure to let me know!

At first, it wasn’t a big deal. A few mentions of a virus on the news. But it hadn’t seem like anything to really worry over. Tsukishima certainly hadn’t. No, it wasn’t until that day that hell broke loose.

 

Tsukishima had been at volleyball practice. There had been talk throughout the day of the virus spreading. That people who had fallen ill were first in intense pain for a few days, not able to keep anything in their stomachs, and had an intense headache before falling into a coma within the week. It was horrible, sure, and Tsukishima had even heard of a few cases taking root within his own area, but he was sure they would figure out what was going on and it would disappear from the media, like so many had before it.

 

He first noticed the screams. The ball hit the floor, even Hinata loosing concentration at the sound of pure terror outside of the gym. Ukai had told all of them to stay where they were as he made his way toward the door, opening it only slightly and peering out. He jumped back as Takeda sensei pushed his way, pure terror on his features. He had his mobile in one hand, his other pushed against some sort of wound on his shoulder that was leaking blood.

 

“What-“

 

“The virus.” Takeda panted, handing his phone to Ukai and motioning to whatever was on the screen. “All those people in the comas woke up. The report says that they were completely insane, killing everyone in their path. They’re calling them zombies.”

 

Tsukishima bit back a sarcastic retort. Zombies. Of course they were calling them zombies. The door, which Takeda had barred, began to shake loudly, whatever was outside was desperately trying to get in. Takeda took a step back, pulling Ukai with him. “They say they are inhumanly strong,” he continued quickly, “and the virus travels by bodily fluids. A bite, their blood getting into your system, anything. Its spreading quickly now, within hours of contact. The doctors that were attacked once the original patients woke were completely infected within two hours.”

 

Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima’s arm, eyes wide. Tsukishima avoided his gaze, knowing the other boy would be looking at him for some sort of guidance or idea.

 

Tsukishima didn’t have one.

 

If what Takeda said was true, it was inevitable they would succumb to the virus. Especially if it was infected pounding on the door.

 

Judging by the screams outside, it most likely was.

 

“You have to get them out of here,” Takeda told Ukai, looking at the other man pleadingly. “There are ships and planes evacuating uninfected from Tokyo. You have to get them there and get out.”

 

“What do you mean, I ha-“ Ukai broke off as his eyes came to land on Takeda’s still bleeding shoulder. “Were you-“

 

“Bit trying to get in here,” Takeda said, unusually calm. Tsukishima took a step back, pulling Yamaguchi with him. Even from where he was, he could see the sweat on Takeda’s forehead and the pain in his eyes. “I just needed to get here to tell you to get them out.”

 

Ukai stared at the other man as the volleyball team began frantically looking for some sort of weapon. Daichi was directing Asahi and Suga to gather all of the water bottles and get them filled as quickly as possible, Tanaka and Noya seemed to be grabbing bags and filling them with whatever they could find, while Hinata and Kageyama yelling at one another about something. Everyone froze as they heard the door make an ominous crack.

 

Ukai backed toward the team, keeping his eyes on the door as Tanaka and Noya passed out bags filled with water, and other supplies they had found lying around, to each person in the room. “Do whatever you can to get out,” Ukai finally said, “don’t look back and just run to the store. We will wait thirty minutes.” He looked at each member of the team, eyes serious. “Thirty minutes. No matter what, no matter who is missing, we leave for Tokyo in thirty minutes.”

 

Everyone nodded, understanding the words and clutching the “weapons” in their hands. Tsukishima felt his phone vibrate in his bag but he didn’t have time to check it as the door finally gave way and infected piled into the room.

 

____________

 

Later, Tsukishima couldn’t tell you what happened or how they got out. All he knew was that he was panting, covered in some substance he didn’t want to think about or try to identify, and far away from Karasuno. “All right?” Yamaguchi panted, eyes flickering over Tsukishima frantically.

 

Tsukishima nodded. He was definitely bruised and covered in…but he didn’t think he was cut anywhere. Yamaguchi looked the same and Tsukishima let out a deep breath.

 

“Where are we?” Hinata asked, clutching his stomach. He had been hit, hard, by one of the infected, but Kageyama had hit the thing in the head (with a volleyball. Tsukishima was too tired to make a comment.), grabbed the other boy, and pulled him out of the gym, following the other two first years.

 

Tsukishima looked at his surroundings for the first time. Shit. They had run the opposite way of Ukai’s store. They couldn’t go near the school again, not with the infected crawling around it. To get there, they would have to go the long way around. And they didn’t know just where the infected were.

 

Or if anyone would be there to meet them.

 

“I saw Tanaka get hit in the head,” Yamaguchi said suddenly, his voice shaking. “They – they surrounded him. I couldn’t –“

 

He broke off, tears leaking out of his eyes. “Asahi too,” Kageyama said, speaking for the first time since all this began.

 

“I think I saw Ennoshita get bit,” Hinata said, tears falling down his face.

 

Tsukishima didn’t say anything, but he was pretty sure he saw more than one of his teammates fall prey to the infected. “We need to get to Tokyo.”

 

“How?” Kageyama demanded.

 

Well, that was the issue, wasn’t it? He was pretty sure the train wasn’t going to be running. None of them could drive. But going to the store was no longer an option. “We need food. Water. Something to fight with. Change of clothes,” Tsukishima listed, looking down at his now soiled gym clothes. “We can’t take a chance of getting any of this in our system.”

 

Hinata looked like he’d been hit. “Wh-you think we could-“

 

“Bodily fluids,” Tsukishima replied, “if they get in our system…”

 

He trailed off and the four of them stared at each other, all of them comprehending the situation. “We need to find a place to get materials,” Yamaguchi said finally, letting his bag slide off of his back. He knelt down in front of it, pulling things out. “I have a water bottle, some paper, pens, some snacks…that’s it.”

 

Tsukishima pulled his own bag off and briefly looked inside. He quickly pulled out things he deemed unnecessary, such as some books and school items, leaving a bottle of water, his extra pair of glasses, some snack foods that someone had shoved in his bag, and a bottle of headache medicine. He then came across his phone. He looked at it for a moment before slowly reaching toward it. Were the phones even working? They should be. For the moment, anyway.

 

Seeing he had a text, he opened it quickly.

 

_Kei, get to Tokyo and get out of Japan. We’ll meet you there. We love you. Akiteru_

Tsukishima gripped his phone. He hadn’t allowed himself to think of his brother or his mother. But if they were heading to Tokyo…he let out a deep breath. There was a chance they would be okay. Not a guarantee, but a chance they would make it.

 

“What about your families?” he asked, breaking apart the squabble Hinata and Kageyama had apparently got into over who had the better supplies. As far as he could tell, they were basically the same as the things Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had.

 

Yamaguchi had his phone pressed to his ear. “Mom left me a message. She said to get out as fast as I can and to stay with you.”

 

Hinata gasped and dug through his bag before looking at them with wide eyes. “My phone was in my locker! I don’t-“

 

Yamaguchi handed him his phone wordlessly. Hintata began to dial frantically as Kageyama stared down at his own mobile. “My parents aren’t answering.”

 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi shared a look. There were plenty of possibilities as to why he wouldn’t be able to get in touch with anyone. But they couldn’t wait around here. “They might be going toward Tokyo,” Yamaguchi said quietly.

 

Kageyama nodded, jaw stiff as Hinata handed the phone back to Yamaguchi. “My parents aren’t answering. My sister said she was on a bus to Tokyo with the rest of her class. She hasn’t been able to talk to them either.”

 

Tsukishima allowed them a moment for the words to sink in, but they really couldn’t wait around here. For all they knew, the infected were in one of the buildings around them and would eventually make their way into the alley the four of them had stopped in. “We really need to get moving,” he finally said, eyes shifting around the alley.

 

“How?” Kageyama demanded.

 

Tsukishima pulled the bag back on his shoulders. “Walk. Until we find another way.”

 

Yamaguchi stood beside him as the other two boys began grumbling and throwing things into their bags. “You want us to walk-“

 

He broke off as a van flew by the alley. Could infected drive? Was that someone trying to get to Tokyo? The four boys shot out of the alley, staring after the van as it weaved around empty vehicles and bodies littered on the street. Tsukishima had been ignoring those.

 

Suddenly, the driver of the van slammed on the brakes, making the vehicle skid to a stop. The side door swung open and a familiar figure jumped out. Tsukishima blinked in shock as the setter from Aobajosai ran toward them, a bat in his hand. “Come on!” He said once he was in front of them, grabbing Kageyama’s arm and pulling him back toward the van. Two other boys had stepped out of the van as well, apparently working to push down the back seats.

 

Tsukishima blinked for a moment before following the older boy. “Look in the cars, see if there is anything useful,” Oikawa said quickly, glancing into car windows as they passed. He stopped beside a small, red car, reaching inside and grabbing a cooler. He looked back at them briefly. “Clothes. You need clothes.”

 

The boys didn’t speak but did as the older said. Tsukishima grabbed a shirt and pair of sweatpants he found in the backseat of a nearby car, changing into them quickly. The pants were slightly too big in the waist and definitely not long enough, but they were better than nothing. He grabbed a couple extra things in cars nearby, knowing he would probably need them.

 

“Why are you even here?” Kageyama said after a moment, having changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that was obviously the wrong size. “Tokyo is the other way.”

 

Oikawa didn’t respond for a moment, a light pink spreading across his cheeks. “Uh, well-“

 

“Oikawa! Grab him and let’s go!” The driver yelled.

 

The blush on Oikawa’s face deepened as he grabbed Kageyama’s wrist and pulled him toward the van. The other three boys quickly followed, squeezing into the too cramped space. Tsukishima recognized the ace from Aobajosai as the driver, as well as the other three in the van as being from the volleyball team. Tsukishima assumed that, like Karasuno, they had been in the middle of practice. The front seat was taken up by one of the boys, while the other two were in the middle seats. Oikawa, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima crawled into the back of the van, all scrunched together with the supplies the boys had apparently collected, as Hinata sat between the two boys in the middle seat (“You’re small, Chibi-chan! It’ll be more comfortable!”).

 

As soon as the doors were closed, the driver slammed on the gas, turning the van and heading back the way they had come, toward Tokyo. “I found a cooler with some drinks,” Oikawa said to the other boys. “And some rope.”

 

Tsukishima clutched at the crowbar he had found. At least this time he had a real weapon is something were to happen.

 

“The radio said the next evac is in three hours,” the boy in the front seat said. “If you don’t get a spot on there, the next one isn’t going to be until tomorrow morning. They don’t want to risk trying to get evacuated in the dark.”

 

“Shit,” the driver cursed, speeding up the car. “It usually wouldn’t be an issue, but I don’t know what the roads are going to look like. Either with cars abandoned or with people trying to get there.”

 

“We’ll make it, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said quickly, smiling brightly. But Tsukishima could see the worry in his eyes and the way he gripped the cooler.

 

“Where is Kindaichi?” Kageyama asked suddenly.

 

The van fell silent.

 

Finally, Oikawa began to speak, “We…we were practicing when…we were all supposed to get on the bus. But the bus…we all had to run. We’re all that made it.” He fell silent, tears streaming down his face.

 

“Iwaizumi is the only one that can drive,” the boy sitting on the right on Hinata said quietly. “Before coach – he threw the keys to him and told us to run.”

 

“Sorry, Kunimi,” Kageyama muttered, apparently to the person that had just spoken. Tsukishima guessed he was one of the kings former teammates.

 

The boy nodded before bowing his head. “What about Karasuno?” The boy in the front seat questioned softly.

 

“Coach told us to get out and meet at the store he works at,” Yamaguchi answered. “Said whoever made it there was to wait thirty minutes and then head to Tokyo, no matter who was missing. When we got out, we were chased and…well, we ended up here. We didn’t make it there.”

 

“So they could be okay,” Oikawa said brightly.

 

But Kageyama shook his head. “I saw some of them…”

 

“Oh, Tobio-chan,” the boy Hinata called the Great King said softly. “I’m sorry.”

 

Kageyama’s jaw tightened and he gazed down at the floor of the van, not answering his former senpai. Tsukishima gazed at the two steadily, taking in the way Oikawa’s eyes were gazing softly at the first year. Briefly, his thoughts flickered back toward the events from the day – everything had seemed to be completely normal. Now…now everything had changed. He wondered about the others, the few that might have been able to escape the gym. Tanaka, Asahi, and Ennoshita were the ones the other first years had seen fall. Tsukishima had seen others. He had seen Nishinoya yell out when he noticed first Tanaka and then Asahi – he had dove toward the infected and tried to get his friends out.

 

Tsukishima was fairly certain he hadn’t made it.

 

Then there had been Yachi. Tsukishima hadn’t even thought about the first year manager when everything was happening, but he had seen her cowering in a corner before falling prey to those…things. Kyoko had tried to intercept them from getting to the other girl but hadn’t managed to do so.

 

He didn’t remember seeing anyone else. He couldn’t remember if he had seen them leave or not.

 

He looked toward Oikawa once again. These four were the only people left from their team. What if Kageyama, Hinata, Yamaguchi, and he were the only ones left from Karasuno? What about the other teams they had gotten to know the past year? Were any of them okay?

 

A brief thought of those nights at summer camp flickered mind and before he even registered what he was doing, Tsukishima pulled out his phone.

 

_Are you okay?_

It was sent before he could talk himself out of it. He didn’t use their chat much. Well, honestly, he had only answered the other boys one time – just after their win at finals.  They had all responded enthusiastically but, after Tsukishima hadn’t responded, had eventually given up trying.

 

He desperately hoped to feel his phone shake in his hand. But nothing was happening. He tightened his grip around the case. “Why were you at practice? Shouldn’t you have retired?” He finally asked, his voice coming out even more monotone than usual.

 

Oikawa finally tore his eyes away from Kageyama and he scowled at the blond. “We still go once a week to help! I can’t just abandon –“ he broke off as the words hit home. His face twisted and Tsukishima blinked as those brown eyes began to fill with tears.

 

“Oi! Focus on finding a way to get us to Tokyo!” Iwaizumi snapped, but Tsukishima thought that the ace’s voice also seemed to be more hoarse than usual. “We can cry later!”

 

Oikawa didn’t respond. Instead, he buried his face in his hands and took deep breaths while the two boys in the middle seats – the two sitting on either side of Hinata – looked out their windows with somber expressions.

 

Tsukishima wasn’t sure what to say. Yeah, he had never been the most…empathetic guy, but he really hadn’t meant to start anything this time. After all, the only reason he was here was because of these idiots. Because they had, for some reason, decided to head the wrong way and had picked them up when they should have been driving to Tokyo. Iwaizumi had seemed to be worried about them getting to the evacuation site in time but that wouldn’t have been a problem if they had just escaped when they could and not have –

 

Oh.

 

The events of the day must have affected him more than he thought if he was only now putting this together. “Thank you,” he said, earning gaping mouths and wide eyes from his fellow first years. Oikawa looked up sharply, his face creasing into a frown.

 

“Eh?”

 

“For trying to get to Karasuno – even if you weren’t there for all of us,” Tsukishima said stiffly, his eyes flickering over to Kageyama as Oikawa’s cheeks began to flush. “Thank you for stopping.”

 

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before a loud snort broke it. Oikawa began to pout as the person on the left of Hinata – not Kunimi – began to laugh. “You’re smart, kid,” the guy said, “This one didn’t want to leave until we made sure his dear kohai was okay.”

 

Oikawa once again buried his face in his hands as Kageyama’s mouth dropped completely. Iwaizumi choked out a laugh in the front and the guy in the passenger seat bit his lip as he smirked. Kunimi didn’t laugh or smile – he just continued to stare out the window.

 

Tsukishima couldn’t blame him. He was sure he would be doing the same if Yamaguchi wasn’t sitting beside him at this moment. He couldn’t imagine losing his best friend to something like this.

 

“What’s your name again?” Oikawa asked loudly, trying to change the subject.

 

“Tsukishima Kei.”

 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi!” Yamaguchi stated quickly as the third-year turned his eyes on him.

 

“I’m Hanamaki Takahiro,” the guy up front said, turning in his seat to introduce himself. “You know Oikawa. And probably Iwaizumi. Kunimi is the one that looks tired and the gorgeous one is Matsukawa Issei.”

 

“Thanks babe,” the third year in the center grinned.

 

The group fell into silence once more and Tsukishima found himself staring out the window, wondering just how fast Iwaizumi was driving. Faster than he had ever seen before by the way the scenery was flying by. He wondered if they would make it. And if they didn’t, what was going to happen. Where would they even go? Did they have some sort of shelter set up? Did those…things get worse at night? Did they even sleep?

 

A loud wail broke his thoughts and every person in the van jumped. Tsukishima stared down at his phone in shock, especially when the name flashed across the screen. Heart pounding, he quickly hit the answer key. “Hello?”

 

“Holy shit!” the voice on the other line exclaimed loudly, “You’re okay! We were freaking out – they said that Miyagi was almost completely infected and I’ve been trying to call Daichi-“

 

“I haven’t heard from him,” Tsukishima said bluntly, cutting off the rambling captain. He wondered why the other had been trying to call Daichi and not him. The thought brought an acidic taste to his mouth. _Not the time, Kei_. “We were in practice and all ran -“

 

“Where are you?! Is anyone with you? Are you hurt?”

 

“I got out with Yamaguchi, Kageyama, and Hinata,” Tsukishima answered, feeling uncomfortable as every person continued to stare at him. He was fairly sure even Iwaizumi was looking at him in the mirror. “We ran into some of the players from Aobajōsai and we’re in a van headed to Tokyo-“

 

“Fuck! Look, Tsukki, the city is completely overrun. You need to-“

 

“The radio said-“

 

“I know what it said!” Kuroo snapped and Tsukishima felt himself flinch. “But as of thirty minutes ago the evacuation area was shut down due to some sort of – well, from what we’re getting, some idiot got bit and decided to try and get out anyway. There won’t be any evacuations tonight or…” he trailed off and Tsukishima felt himself go numb. Or what?

 

“Or-“

 

“People are setting up safe houses,” Kuroo cut in. “Can you guys get to Fukurōdani?”

 

“The school? Why would we go to the-“

 

“It’s been designated as a safe haven until they can get people evacuated,” Kuroo said quickly, “there are a few places to go but…well, I can save you guys places here. People grabbed what they could and everyone is trying to share supplies but they’re going fast.”

 

Tsukishima grabbed the phone from Yamaguchi’s hand, “Address?” He typed in the information quickly and passed the phone up to the front, “It says we’re about an hour away but with how we’re driving, probably thirty minutes.”

 

“Get here fast and be careful. Make sure you look around when you get out of the van. There are people stationed around the entrance and they’re going to check you guys over to make sure you aren’t…”

 

“I’ll see you soon, Kuroo-san.”

 

“Bye, Tsukki.”

 

“Going to explain this now?” Hanamaki asked, waving around Yamaguchi’s phone. “Why would we be going here? The radio said the last evacuation-“

 

“Have you noticed that we haven’t been getting any other news?” Tsukishima asked, his head beginning to pound as the information washed over him. “Apparently someone that was infected made it through the security at the evacuation site. Kuroo said they had to shut it all down – people are setting up safe houses. The school is one of those – he said he’ll save us places and supplies.”

 

Iwaizumi began to curse loudly and Tsukishima noticed that they began moving even faster than they had been before. The others seemed to have fallen completely silent at the news.

 

They made it in less than thirty-minutes. When they stopped the van in front of Fukurōdani, each of them grabbed their bags, which was now stuffed with various items the boys had found, and gripped their weapon of choice before carefully stepping out of the van and moving toward the school gates. Kuroo had been telling the truth about people stationed around the school but Tsukishima was surprised to see these people consisted of police and military forces.

 

They were checked thoroughly before they were allowed entry. They were informed that they would have to wait in a holding area for the next hour, just to make sure they weren’t showing any symptoms. Tsukishima grimaced when they were all shoved into what appeared to be a classroom with two police officers standing in front of a guarded door. “Just a precaution,” one of them said with a tired smile, “we don’t want to let someone in and… well, it’s just safer this way.”

 

He wasn’t going to argue with that.

 

The nine of them sat together in a corner, warily eyeing the various people brought in throughout their stay. Every so often an officer would come in and escort someone out that had finished their hour. Finally, it was their turn and the guard chuckled as he pulled them out of the door. “You guys have an entourage waiting for you. They’ll get you where you need to go.”

 

Tsukishima didn’t even have to ask and the others didn’t seem inclined to do so either. Probably because right after the officer finished speaking, a loud “TSUKKI!” was shouted by more than one voice. Tsukishima didn’t have time to blink before strong arms were wrapped around him and he was pressed in between two hard chests. “Tsukki I was so scared! Everything happened so fast and I lost my phone and I didn’t know where anyone was and –“

 

“Tsukishima,” a soft voice cut in and Tsukishima looked up just in time to see Akaashi move to stand in front of him with a relieved smile. “We are glad you are okay. Is this everyone with you?”

 

“Hello, Akaashi-san,” Tsukishima greeted, trying to pull away from Kuroo and Bokuto. “Yes this is-“

 

“HINATA!”

 

“BOKUTO!”

 

Bokuto’s arms moved away from Tsukishima as he grabbed hold of the small first year. “Hinata! I’m so glad you’re okay!”  


“Come on,” Kuroo said, speaking for the first time since they arrived. Tsukishima didn’t protest as the catlike captain urged him down the hall, motioning for the others to follow. “We have space for you in our room – it’ll be tight but I it would be better staying with us than in a room with a bunch of people you don’t know.”

 

“But we don’t know _you_ , cat-chan,” Oikawa cut in as he looked from Kuroo, to Bokuto, to Akaashi with his eyebrows raised.

 

“But they do,” Kuroo answered, not even questioning the nickname, “I can try to get you in another room, if you want.”

 

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed and Kuroo sent him a tired smirk as he continued to move them down the hall and up the stairs. Finally, Kuroo slid open a door, revealing a classroom. The desks had been removed and the floor was filled with mats and blankets. The windows were boarded up, multiple times from what Tsukishima could see. A group of boys were in the room and all of them glanced up as the door opened. Many of the familiar faces shot them small smiles before going back to doing whatever they had been doing before. One moved toward them.

 

“Shoyou,” the pudding haired setter said softly. Hinata jumped toward Kenma instantly, yelling happily as he wrapped his arms around the older boy. The second year squirmed uncomfortably.

 

“We put as many futons in here as we could,” Kuroo admitted with a tired grin, “I hoped more people would show up. You guys can all pick a spot.”

 

Hinata instantly followed Kenma to where his futon was set up. The Aoba Johsai boys were looking slightly uneasy but they all moved toward an open group of futons toward the far corner. Tsukishima couldn’t help but notice that more than one of the boys kept staring at Kageyama as if they were waiting for him to join them. Kageyama seemed to be unsure of what to do. Hinata didn’t seem to be paying the slightest bit of attention to his best friend. He was completely enraptured with Kenma and Tsukishima knew that the small red head was extremely grateful that the second year was okay.

 

Tsukishima thought that the fact he was okay probably had something to do with Kuroo more than Kenma.

 

But Kenma seemed to be just as relieved to see Hinata. Those catlike eyes that usually drifted and avoided direct contact was fully focused on the bouncing boy.

 

Kageyama began to hesitantly move toward Hinata and Kenma but didn’t get very far. Tsukishima felt his eyebrows raise as Oikawa was suddenly beside the younger setter. He was smiling brightly and wrapping his hand around Kageyama’s wrist before Kageyama even knew what was happening. Nonetheless, Kageyama didn’t fight as Oikawa led him over to the futon between himself and Kunimi. Iwaizumi was on the other side of Oikawa, near the wall, while the other two were slightly off to the side.

 

Tsukishima turned his eyes away from the weird sight of Kageyama mixing with Aoba Johsai when someone gently touched his wrist. Tsukishima glanced up and wasn’t even surprised to see Kuroo staring at him. “Hey,” he said softly, his eyes shining with relief as his eyes skimmed over Tsukishima’s body. “You’re really alright?”

 

Tsukishima nodded and Kuroo let out a deep breath. “Come on. We’ve got a spot near us – and freckles can have one too,” Kuroo said, sending a wink toward Yamaguchi. Tsukishima ignored his friends stuttering and followed the bedhead toward the far corner of the room next to the boarded up windows. It was furthest from the door and Kuroo’s futon was directly in the corner. Bokuto was beside him with Akaashi sleeping next to the other boy. Kenma’s futon was placed opposite of Kuroo’s and Hinata had taken over the futon beside him. Yamaguchi quickly placed himself beside Hinata, placing the empty futon beside Akaashi for Tsukishima.

 

“You guys can rest for a bit,” Kuroo said, loud enough that the Aoba Johsai group would be able to hear him. “And then I’ll show you around. It would be good for all of you to know where to get supplies.” His eyes shaded over and Tsukishima had to fight back a shudder, “Besides, who knows how long we’ll be here.”


End file.
